Word on the Street
by XxLilyFLowerxX1211
Summary: Hinata is new in town, & on her first day at Konoha High she meets her #1 enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. Watch as she avoids fangirls, struggles her way through high school, and trys not to fall in love with the enemy. HinaXSasu ShikaXIno NaruXSaku. Please r
1. New Day New School New Friends

Word on the Street

I do Not Own Naruto :(

Chapter 1- High School Fun

I woke up in my bed, looked at my clock, 7:12, just enough time to get breakfast and walk to my new school, Konoha High. I went downstairs and saw my little sister, Hanabi, sitting there eat cereal. Wait. That was **MY** cereal! I snatched the bowl away from her, took a few bites, and walked out the door, not even caring to say goodbye to my father or sister.

As I was walking to school I noticed a group of girls and it looks as if they were following three guys. _Wow _I thought _stalkers... _

I got into the school building and headed straight to the office to get my class schedule. When I walked by the nurses office i saw a blond haired boy with a HUGE black eye. I stopped and asked him

"What happened to your eye dude?

"I got into a fight hehehe" he said

"Oh haha, what's your name, mines Hinata Hyuga ."

"Oh cool, mines Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he shouted

"Haha ok I will." I said back.

"So where are you heading Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

" To the office" I said

"Oh ok I'll take you there, cmon'." he said

"Don't you have to stay here and wait for the nurse?" I asked.

"Its ok haha" he said. Naruto led me to the office and waited until I got my class schedule. it said:

_History-Room 109 with Kakashi_

_Math-Room 214 with Anko_

_I.L.A- Room 101 with Itachi_

_P.E- Gym with Gai_

_Social Studies-Room 119 with Asuma_

_Art-Art class with Kurenai _

_Music-Room 234 with Orochimaru_

_Sex -ed- Room 220 with Jiraiya _

"YAY!!!, you have all the same classes with me." screamed Naruto. The bell rang.

"Cmon, lets go" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me to my first class at Konoha High.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Meeting the Gang

Chapter 2- Meeting the Gang

As Naruto and I walked into the classroom, the first thing I noticed was a group of girls surrounding a guy.

"What's up with that?" I asked pointing to the large group of girls.

"Oh, that, you should get used to it, thats Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school, and he even has his own fan club, as you can see." Naruto said.

"Wow." was all I could say. From all the way over here you could here

-Marry me Sasuke-Kun!

-I LOVE YOU!

-Be my boyfriend!

Oh jeez this was going to be a great school year. The teacher came in and everyone took their seat, except for me.

"Class, we have a new student here, her name is Hinata Hyuga." Kakashi-sensei said, "You can take your seat ummm right next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand." Sasuke raised his hand, so I went to go sit down next to him.

As I sat down I noticed almost all of the girls in the class were giving me glares.

"Hi." I said to Sasuke.

"Hn, Hi." he replied. Thats all I said to him.

When class was over Naruto came and he said

"Do you wanna meet the gang?"

"Sure." I replied. He took me over to a small group of kids.

"Everyone this is Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hey I'm Sakura"

"Shikamaru."

"I'm Ino"

"Kiba."

"Hi everyone, I'm so glad I met you!" I said. I had to go to the bathroom so I asked Sakura if she could show me where the bathroom was.

On our way to the bathroom, I accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

"Opps, sorry Sasuke." I said

"Just don't let it happen again." he said, and walked away.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun talked to you!!!, your soooooo lucky" Sakura said. I'm guessing Sakura is a HUGE fangirl.

"Hows that Lucky." I asked.

"Well he's only the most hottest guy in school!" she screamed. We arrived to the bathroom and I told Sakura I'll see her in the next class.

As I walked to my next class I bumped into someone AGAIN.

"Sorry." I said

"It's ok, my names Ginger."

"Ginger, are your for real?" I asked trying not to sound mean, but what parent would name there kid Ginger!

"Yea, my parents are crazy" he relied.

"Oh, ok haha, what class are you going to.? I asked Ginger.

"Math." he said

"OMG me too, we should walk together." I suggested

"Sure." he said, and we walked to our next class with Anko-sensei.


	3. Naruto's suspicious Thinking

Chapter 3- Naruto's Suspicious Thinking

When Ginger and I walked into class, guess who was also there! Sasuke. He kept staring at us, I think it was because I was with Ginger.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." I said.

"Hey Hinata-chan, whose your friend." Naruto asked.

"I'm Ginger."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA thats a good one, but seriously, your name is ?" Naruto said, practically dying from laughter.

"Naruto calm down, his name really is Ginger." I said.

"Hahahaha man this is funny, but I really want to know know his REAL name Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Dobe, his name really is Ginger." Sasuke said, as he walked by us.

"TEME!!!" yelled Naruto, "So, Ginger, was it, what were you doing with Hinata-chan?" he asked suspiciously.

"Naruto, don't be getting any gross ideas, we were just walking together." I said

"Oh, haha my bad." Naruto replied. As we sat down in our seats a new kid came in.

She was a girl.

"HEY NEW PERSON!!!!!" yelled Naruto. I think he made her deaf because she didn't answer him at first.

"Hi." she said.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Emily." she said

"COOOOOL!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "We have 3 new students, you, Hinata-chan, and Ginger!"

"Yup." I said. It seems the teacher had arrived in the classroom.

"Everyone, since there are 3 new students it will be a free period." Anko-sensei said.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" the whole class yelled, except Sasuke and I.

"So Hinata-chan why'd you decide to come to this school?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my family and I had just recently moved here from America and this school seemed very nice." I said

"Of course it's nice, expensive too." Naruto said.

"Yea, it is." I said. Class was over and I just had to get through a few more classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Time skip- to lunch

"Hey Hinata-chan what are you buying for lunch?" Ino asked me. "I'm buying a low-fat salad and water."

"I'm buying a hot dog, cheese fries, and a pepsi soda." I said.

"WHAT!!!??? aren't you worried about how you look and how Sasuke-kun will think of you eating all of that??!?!?" Ino yelled.

"Um no?" I said. _wow even she's a fangirl too, and I thought Sakura was bad enough _I thought.

"Are you crazy?!?!" Ino yelled once again

"no, slightly deaf, but not crazy." I replied.

"Well you have to be crazy if you don't want Sasuke-kun to think good things about you!!!!!!!"

"No, I'm not, I don't care what that ice cube thinks." I said

"You think I'm an ice cube?" Sasuke said from out of no where, smirking.

"No, no Sasuke-kun, she doesn't think that, right Hinata-chan?" Ino said

"Um no, your defiantly an ice cube Sasuke." I said

"Hn." he said, and walked to his lunch table.

* * *

**Time Skip: **The end of the day.

"Finally its time to leave." I said. "Bye guys"

"Bye Hinata-chan!" my friends yelled as I walked out of the door.

It sucks that I have to walk home all alone I thought.

Soon I was at my front door.

When I opened my door I was so surprised...


	4. Author's Note!

Authors note:

I have a lot of tests and projects in school to do so I won't have much time to update. **I'm sorry**, but as soon as I'm done everything at school I'll continue my story.

Much Love,

Lily 3

P.S- Does anyone have any good ideas for my next chapter?

If so please contact me, and if I like your idea then I'll mention your name at the bottom of the chappie. thxx! =-]


	5. A BIG Surprise

Chapter 5- A BIG Surprise

Recap: When I opened my door I was so surprised...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sister didn't try to tackle me when I walked in the door like she always does. _Thats strange_ I thought.

"Where are they " I said out loud.

No answer.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I said

No answer.

"Where is everyone!" I shouted. I looked everywhere, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, everywhere! The last place I decided to look in was the bedroom. When I opened the door I was horrified at the sight.

There, on the floor, was my father and my little sister with blood splattered everywhere! I couldn't believe my eyes.

At first I thought this was all a dream, so I pinched myself just in case.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. This wasn't a dream, it was real life.

I ran downstairs to call 911 immediately.

"Hello how can I help you" answered the call

"Hurry, hurry! My father, Hisashi Hyuga and sister, Hanabi Hyuga are lying on the floor. There's blood everywhere!" I shouted

"Ok, calm down. Tell me where your located."


End file.
